Take Care
by DF-Daya's Daredevil
Summary: A small OS... Take care guys


Hey Guys I am not regular on site but whenever I visit here I always get the messages like pray for someone…. Believe me guys although I never comment of such messages but prays for all in my heart….. its my wish that all my family members should be safe and happy where ever they are…..

He is the small attempt after so many days…..

**Take Care**

Daya enters inside the room…. It's one of the interrogation room having a round table and two three chairs….. He enters from door and straightaway move towards table…. He tosses himself on table top and seat with one foot on one chair and other hanging in the air… then takes a glass full of water kept on the table and starts taking sips in lazy way…. From face any one can say he is calm and just chilling out… but only two men knows what he is storing inside especially for them…

Both of them are inside the cabin and just watched the cool but irritated steps of Daya moved towards interrogation room….

One of them murmurs: mar gaye…..

This is well heard by other sharp pair of ears, in return a smile comes on his face…

And in result orderly voice bounce on him: Has kyarahai ho….. ab use tumhe hi sambhalna hai Abhijeet….

Abhijeet in smile asks: sir aap bhi darte hai ussase muse laga bas mai hi darta hue….. (he confess his fear in strait tone….. his boss is not ready to accept it….)

ACP in annoyed but childish tone: darata nahi hue mai ussase per ussake iss roop se…

Abhijeet cuts him: darna padata hai…. Kue ki jab woh aapna ghussa nahi dikhata tab ussaka dimag kuch na kuch shaitani plan bana raha hota hai….

ACP nodded in acceptance: Tum uSse bata kue nahi dete...

Abhijeet shocks with the query but soon manage himself: sir aapne hi toh kaha tha na yeh ek secret mission hai fir use kaise bata du…..

ACP nodded and stands up: haan Abhijeet per woh ander se irritate ho chukka hai….. or ussase secret rakhane jaisi bhi koi baat nahi hai…..

Abhijeet also stands up: sir joh rules sabke liye hai wahi rules ussake liye bhi hai…. Bas woh humara ladla hai issake liye hum rules toh nahi tod sakte na…..

ACP nodded as he understands: tum se yahi umeed thi muse…

Abhijeet smile as he understands what ACP is up to: sir aap hi ki sikh hai…..

ACP smiles meaning fully: ab jao iss secret case per aage kam chalu rakho or haan pehele usse samja dena…

Abhijeet move out from cabin to complete two though jobs given by his senior….. He knows well that ACP is concern about his younger son…. But currently he is very busy with head quarter bureau and secret case which is handled by him and ACP together…..

ACP smiles as he was just pushing Abhijeet to tell Daya about secret case but Abhijeet did not bug on it….. It's not that he doesn't trust but it's his job as ACP to keep every not tied in bureau…. It's important for team unity and discipline which are two most important things in every security agency…..He seats on chair and waiting for his next visitor with lots of irritation…

Here Abhijeet enters inside the interrogation room from front door….. Daya looks at him but only for a second… soon he turns his face and starts looking at water… Daya's cold look makes him feel uneasy…..

Abhijeet decides to play it safely….. so to be safe he just walked away from the share (lion)… who becomes more angry as he gets ignore…..

Till 5 more minutes Abhijeet keeps on ignoring Daya and pretending that he is busy with file and taking some important notes from it….. Daya in these 5 minutes almost empty that water glass…. Makes some weird noises from his throat and at last he put that glass on table with big thud…..

With that big thud voice Abhijeet bounces on his chairs….. he gets the point that Daya's patience limit is almost over now…. So he just looks up…..

Daya who is seeing Abhijeet's reaction from corner of eyes…. Finally speaks…..

Daya in warning tone: Baat karne ki koshish bhi mat karna…..

Abhijeet in cool tone: kon baat kar raha hai Daya…..

He stands up and takes the file in his hand and starts moving out…. Daya immediately jump on floor and take few steps towards Abhijeet….

Daya in irritated tone: haan kue karoge baat musase….. (Abhijeet thinks uff ho gaya emotional drama shuru…. He bagwan nautanki baaz hai tu Daya…. Per kya karu mai hi bewkuf hue joh hamesha tere iss emotional drame ka shikar ban jata hue….) karo…. tum karo aapne case akele hi solve….. fir milenge tumhe awards….. itane sare medals….. lagana unhe yaha….. (he push his index finger little bit on Abhijeet's chest) or mai baitha rahunga audience me taliya marte hue….. (he makes clapping sound) aapne partner ke jeet pe… huunn….

He turns opposite side…. When Abhijeet sing and move to face Daya….. he stands in front of Daya and keeps hand on his shoulder…

Abhijeet in cool tone: maine kabhi tusase kuch chupaya hai kya….. (Daya nodded as no… but still meeting his gaze to Abhijeet) meri puri jindagi khuli kitab hai tere liye… per yeh duty hai Daya….. mana kiya hai higher authorities ne kisise share karne se….. tu toh mera samjdar bhai hai na…. samjata hai na…..

Daya nods as yes like an obedient child…

Abhijeet add with same loving and soothing tone: fir kue itani choti choti baato pe naraj hota hai….

Daya does not say anything but just lower his gaze….

Abhijeet understands that Daya knows that case he is handling is secret... he is not angry because Abhijeet is not telling him about case but he is angry as Abhijeet is so much busy in balancing secret case and bureaus day to day duties that he did not spend a single minute free with Daya in last 15 days… and Daya missing him like anything….. he is also missing Daya but his time and mind is occupied with case so he is not feeling lonely…. But last two days due to no case in bureau Daya is free and feeling lonely without Abhijeet….

He just moves closure and secure his partner is loving hug… Daya looses him in that hug…

Abhijeet lovingly asks: bohot miss kar raha hai na muse….

Daya nodes as no in hug….. But as soon as Abhijeet waive his hand in Daya's hair…. Daya automatically nodded as yes… Abhijeet smiles on childish behavior of Daya…

Abhijeet continue waiving his hand in Daya's hair which is very much soothing for Daya: per tu toh mera acha bacha hai na samta hai na….. (Daya nodded as yes after separating from hug…..)

Abhijeet smiles and patted on his chick: toh chal ja mood thi kar….. or aapna khayal rakhana hai tuse…. Samaj gaya na…..

Daya just nodded as yes and move towards door after separating from hug….. at door he turn and say tum bhi aapna khayal rakha na boss…. Meri fikar mat karna khud pe dhyan dena….

Abhijeet just smile…. And nods as yes…. He then turns to seat on chair... when Daya asks in low tone...

Daya: boss or kitane din...

Abhijeet turn and answer with smile on his lips: bas 5 din or... (Abhijeet knows well that he will able to finish his case in next four days but he says 5 to safer side or say he wants to see happiness on Daya's face when he unexpectedly meets him on 4th day)

Daya made a weird face first but then manage a smile on his face... Shows thumbs up to Abhijeet and immediately leaves from the room...

Daya after moving out from interrogation room….Straightly move towards ACP sir's cabin….. ACP knew he will be his next visitor... Although he knows it but he pretends like he does not have any idea why Daya is in his cabin….

Daya walk till the cabin door and takes permission to enter inside….

ACP with smile: arre Daya aao baitho bolo kya baat hai…

Daya takes the chair and lean bit on the table to add seriousness in situation…. ACP internally becomes alert for next complaints...

Daya asks in bit cool but serious tone: sir Abhijeet joh case handle kar raha hai ussame kitana risk hai...

ACP looks at Daya with unbelievable expressions... and Daya looks at him like he didn't ask anything wrong... ACP immediately manages his expressions and seriously adds in discussion...

ACP: Daya humre kam me risk toh hota hi haina...

Daya adds calmly: sir woh muse pata hai issiliye maine aapse puch ki kitana risk hai yeh nahi ki risk hai ya nahi hai…..

ACP nodded assuring to Daya: Daya risk toh hai per haan average hai…. Kuch mohore plant kiye hai unnme se agar kisi ne gadari kar di toh keh nahi skakte waise sare hai toh imandar per insane ki niyat kab badale keh nahi sakte….

Daya sing bit in relief: hmmm thank you sir...

ACP asks immediately: kis liye

Daya smiles: fact kehene ke liye...

ACP smiles and adds silently: jhut bolta toh pakad nahi lete tum...

Daya laugh lightly: sir yaha koi case nahi hai toh mai kuch din puna jana chahata hue….. case aaya toh muse khabar kar dijiyega mai aajaunga…..

ACP in bit warning tone: Daya...

Daya assure him: sir mai thik rahun ga apna khayal rakhun ga aap fikar mat kijiye…..

ACP nodded helplessly: kab jana chahte ho...

Daya says with sad smile: aaj se teen din baad... subah bureau aaunga or sham ko yahi se direct chala jaunga... waise jana toh Abhijeet ke sath chahta tha per...

ACP cuts him as he feels Daya's voice is turning soggy: thik hai chale jana... agar case hua toh bhi hum log sambhal lenge tum chale jana...

Daya says thanks to him and left the place... ACP closes his eyes and rests his head to headrest...

On third day Daya left for Pune… Here in these three days Abhijeet was busy with his case….. he completely engrossed in case that he did not visit bureau or house from the day he meets Daya in interrogation room... so he completely unaware about Daya's visit to Pune...

Very next day when Daya left for Pune, ACP tries to contact him and Found his phone switched off….

ACP immediately alerts every one when phone did not switched on after 2 hours and started digging the information threw Daya's phone last location and then threw GPS location of his car….. It confirms that he reaches to Pune late night but after he enters in Pune threw high way he just disappear….

Sachin and Vivek visit the spot from where they got Daya's car mobile and resignation letter with gun and Batch….. They search in Pune but found no traces of Daya...

Same day in evening…. Abhijeet enters in to bureau with a smile…. As he guess right he is returning back on 4th day… He directly coming from head quarter after finishing his case as he wants to surprise Daya… a winning smile is on his face…. He desperately wants to hug his partner and celebrate his victory….. but after he enter in bureau he found life less bureau…

Everyone comes to him and congratulates him but smile and charm is missing also Daya is missing….. he move inside the ACP sis's cabin and ACP delivers him the news of Daya's resignation….

Abhijeet thinks for some movement after reading resignation letter and asks: sir yeh handwriting toh Daya ki hai ….. per aaise achanak kue…

ACP in worried tone: wahi toh Abhijeet... muse kuch gadbad lag rahi hai... aaise gayab ho jana... pune jane ka bahana karna... Abhijeet kahi woh kisi musibat mai toh nahi...

Abhijeet thinks for second: sir isske alawa koi letter aapke liye ya mere liye...

His tone is like he is expecting specific answer from ACP...

ACP nodded as no….. and Abhijeet smiles and in determined tone says: chaliye sir...

All follows Abhijeet….. who drives them towards DUO house in silence... Nobody has guts to disturb that silence... as everyone knows Abhijeet's harsh reaction when Daya gets missing... all are thinking Abhijeet is so much angry on them... Here Abhijeet enters inside the house and straight away move into his room….. he found Daya's half read book…. Music player on his bed….. then he moves to Daya's room and founds some of his cloths are missing including one travel bag...but all cards in his drawer including Abhijeet's credit cards….. but he found some amount from the cash they place inside house for emergency are missing...

He takes deep sing and move out…

In lounge He found ACP Freddy Rajat Sachin Vivek and Tasha looking at him in confusion and Sadness….

Abhijeet in cool tone: Tasha kya sabke liye chai ya coffee bana dogi please….

Tasha confused but still manage to say: haan sir kue nahi...

Abhijeet about to turn towards his room stops: Tasha mere liye strong coffee banana …. Aap sab log baithiye mai change kerke aata hue….

All look at him with strange expression….. What the hell is happening…. Why he is so clam….

Abhijeet ignore all questioning glance and move inside his room….

Rajat in low tone: sir Abhijeet sir ko kya hua hai…. Intana shant kaise ho sakte hai woh….

Vivek added in same tone: shayad ghussa hai humse….. humne unhe kuch bataya nahi na phone pe...

Sachin adds in confused tone: Daya sir ke liye koi fikar nahi…. Ghussa humse ho kam se kam Daya sir ko dhunde toh sahi…..

Freddy in deep thinking tone: Sachin Daya sir Abhijeet sir ke liye kya mayine rakhte hai yeh kya hume pata nahi…. Woh kuch nahi keh rahai hai matlab yeh hai ki koi or baat jarur hai...

ACP add in strict tone: chup raho tum sab ab wahi aake kuch bataye ga…..

After 15 minutes he comes back after taking shower….. all members are seating in tension….. at the same Time Tasha enter with Coffee and Tea…. All grab their cups and seat on sofa chair or the place they found comfortable...

Abhijeet who is seating in one seater ask in relax tone: arre Tasha ghar per dekh leti kuch na kuch jarur hota chai ke sath khane ke liye...

ACP now irritated with confusing behavior of Abhijeet... so asks directly: Abhijeet yaha Daya gayab hai or tum itane shant ho… kya hai yeh sab… humne tumhe nahi bataya toh galati humri hai kam se kam use toh dhundo….

Abhijeet smile and seats more comfortably: Sir dhunda use jata hai joh kahi kho gaya ho….. joh yahi pe ho use kya dhundana...

All look at him confusingly... so Abhijeet add...

Abhijeet: sir jab bhi mai ghar se bahar reheta hue na toh Daya mere room me sota hai….. or abhi maine mera room check kiya ussame muse ek adhi padhi novel or ussaka music player mila… fir maine ussaka kamara check kiya…. Waha kuch kapade or kuch cash gayab hai...

Rajat cuts him in hurry: wahi toh sir... woh kapade or cash leke gaye honge taki bank record se hum na jan paye ki woh kaha gaye hai... or Music Player or book bhul gaye ho shayad sath me leke jana…..

Abhijeet smiles and add: Rajat practically socho….. Daya ne Pune Trip 3 din pehele plan ki thi matalab itana bhi jaldi jaldi me nahi nikala hoga woh…. Or car se gaya tha….. train ya Plain hota toh station ya airport pe time se pohochne ka tension hota hai per khud ki car me aapne time se nikala hai woh toh jaldi jaldi me bhulne ka sawal hi nahi…..or dekho Daya agar Pune gaya hai akela toh music player ke bager ussaka jana impossible hai bhai woh sabke sath bhi agar ghumne ya long drive pe nikata hai toh bhi music player leke or head phone lataka ke nikalta hai fir akele me unhe chodke jana…. Impossible…. Duasri baat Book ki addiction ho ya na ho…. Agar kisi nekoi detective ya suspense wali novel padhana chahlu kiya toh jab tak ussaka end patana chale tab tak woh use chodna pasand nahi karta…or Daya jaisa detective toh kabhi nahi chodega…..

Vivek in surprise: matlab Daya sir pune gaye hi nahi...

Abhijeet in full confidante tone: haan...

Freddy: sir fir woh gadi resignation letter woh sab...

Abhijeet laugh a bit: hmmmm sahab ne hume satane ke liye gun batch woh resignation letter gadi sab waha choda woh toh thik hai…. Per Ghar se bhi kuch kapade or thoda cash gayab kiya hai….. per muse yakin hai woh pune gaya hi nahi hai... kisi ke sath bheja hai ussane woh sab...

Vivek take a relief sing: hash acha hai kitana tension aa gayatha sabko...

Where Freddy complaint: per hum sab Daya sir se naraj hai... ACP sir aap Daya sir ko bohot datana... aaisa bhi koi karta hai kya...

Abhijeet smile and add in soothing tone: Freddy bacha hai woh …. 15 din se maine use kuch pucha nahi dhyan nahi diya…. Sir ne tum sabne bhi kuch attention nahi diya toh bas sab pe narajgi dikhane ka yeh rasta dhunda ussane...

Tasha says casually: per sir aap toh busy the na case me...

Abhijeet added with deep thought: Tasha mai itana bhi busy nahi tha ki 5 minute usse phone na kar saku... ussake sath ek lunch ya dinner na kar saku... hume waqt nikalna hota hai na Tasha toh hum kaise bhi nikal lete hai warana bahane dhundate hai...

All are shocked... Abhijeet will never do bahane baji to avoid Daya…..

Abhijeet continue: haan aap log sahi soch rahai hai mai bahana nahi bana raha tha bas usse taken as granted le raha tha... ki Daya toh kya mera hi hai….. usse bas bol duga ki khayal rakhana toh rakh lega woh…. Or jaise hi free ho jaunga dher sara pyaar dular or waqt dunga na toh bas naraj gi khatam ho jayegi ussaki… ussane aaisa karke muse yeh dikhya hai ki shayad iss samay me usse meri bohot jada jarurat bhi ho sakati thi….. agar sach me kisi karan ke rehete agar woh chala jata toh….. aaj kya karta mai….. Kisi ko take care kehena bohot asan hai…. Per kisi ko yeh kehena ki mai tera khayal rakhunga bohot mushakil… kue ki ussake sath ek responsibility atti hai….. or inn 15 dino mai shayad ussi responsibility se chuk gaya hue…

A tear escape from Abhijeet's eyes…. He manages to hide it from other team members except ACP…. Who come forward to console his second in command…..

ACP: tum khud ko blaim mat karo Abhijeet... hum sab ne bhi toh usse taken as granted le liya tha... ussaki smile ke picheki udasi jaan nahi paye... ya shayad jaan ke bhi anjan ban gaye….. usse akele rehena pasand nahi hai yeh jante hue bhi hum usse akela chodte aaye….

Abhijeet smile a bit to relax his father: sir achi baat yeh hai ki ussane aaise hi sahi aapna ghussa dikhaya toh sahi... or Freddy ho jao tum naraj ussase (Fredddy thought Abhijeet is angry so try to say no he is not angry but cut by Abhijeet) Freddy hak hai tumhara... per ussaka bhi hak hai ki woh tumhe manaye... or tum ko manana jaruri hai…. Jaise ussane dikhayi hai aapni naraj gi… Kue ki usse hak hai musase ACP sir se tum sab se ruthne ka or hume use mananeka,…..or woh bhi toh man jata hai na….

ACP stands up: hmmm toh acha hai chalo tum ab yahi raho or use manao…. Hum toh chale….

Abhijeet stand and complaint: arre sir aap kaha chale naraj toh woh aap se bhi hai…. Aapne bhi toh usse kuch nahi pucha or muse data bhi toh nahi na aapne…

ACP cuts him: haan haan sun lunga mai usaki baat per pehele tum manao usse fir mai baat karunga…..

Abhijeet in irritation: haan take ussaka sara ghussa musper nikale or aap bas do char tane sunkar bach jao…

ACP smiles and move towards door…. Then turn: Samjdar ho gaye ho Abhijeet….

Abhijeet complaint in crying tone: sir yeh galat hai…..

ACP laugh: haan toh…. Hai toh hai….

When all come out from house and about to move inside quails….. Sachin remembers something so raise the query…..

Sachin: sir Daya sir bina gun ke bahar hai aapko nahi lagta hume unhe dundna chahiye…

Abhijeet smile on concern: Sachin fikar mat karo waise bhi Daya ko gun ki jarurat kam padti hai…. Per haan safety ke tor per woh ussaki dusari gun leke gaya hai sath me… maine check kiya cupboard me woh gun gayab hai waha se…..

All left for bureau with relax expression…. Here Abhijeet seats on Sofa…. He is desperately waiting for Daya…. But Due to tiredness he sleeps on sofa only…..

Here Daya gets up from chair after seeing CID car is leaving from the get…. After dropping Abhijeet at home….. After seeing repayment of CID team he understands that his plan is flop….. so he gets down from stairs when Rohan comes to him…. (Daya is seating on terrace of the nearby house…. Rohan is the son of that neighbor)

Rohan: Daya bhaiya kya baat hai aap luka chupi khail rahai ho kya…..

Daya smiles: kuch aaisa hi samaj lo… per tumhare Abhijert bhaiya ko dhoka dena itana bhi asan nahi hai….. so plan failed….

Rohan laugh: maine kaha tha aapne se Abhijeet bhaiya aap se jada intelligent hai…..

Daya smiles: haan bhai hai toh sahi…

He moves from there with smile on his face….. he is missing his brother so much…..

Daya enters inside the house after some time….. and found Abhijeet sleeping on sofa …. He shook his head in disappointment and move inside the kitchen… due to sound of utensil Abhijeet wakes up….. After some movement he realizes the present situation… he feels a nerves feeling inside….. he is scared nerves all at the same time….. but with great efforts he prepare himself to face his buddy…

He gets up from sofa and about to move inside when found Daya coming out from kitchen with food tray in hand…. Daya look at him silently and Abhijeet move his gaze away…..

Daya in clam tone: jake fresh hoke aao…. Mai khana serve karta hue…..

Abhijeet silently move inside and fresh up….. Then joins Daya on dining table….. Daya is seating on chair waiting for him….. as soon as He joins Daya… Daya started eating silently….. Abhijeet looks at the food…. Its all his favorite that too not at all hotel food….. ohhh no its not at all prepared by Daya… but he brings it from Kaki who prepares food for Dabba's…. Abhijeet loves food from her house….. he look at Daya with eyes full of Love….. Daya is busy with his food….. but feels Abhijeet's gaze… so turn upwards and found Abhijeet with teary eyes…..

Daya in teasing tone: ab roh kue rahai ho….. khayal rakha hai maine aapna….. thik hue mai…..

Abhijeet just gets up from chair and move towards Daya…. He takes spoon from Daya's hand…. And place it on plat…. Then pull Daya on his feats and hugs him tightly… I miss u a lot mere partner and sorry aage se aaisa kabhi nahi karunga kabhi bhi nahi…

Daya hug him more tightly… some precious drops of water are absorbed by boths' shirts…. But its only happiness which is the reason behind that drops…. They seats on respective chairs after some time…. Abhijeet takes spoon full of rise and move it towards Daya's mouth…..

Abhijeet tease him: plan kafi acha banaya tha janab ne….

Daya happily accept the rice and complaint: kya fayada… tumne toh muse dhunda hi nahi…..

Abhijeet smiles and take next spoon of rise in his mouth: aapna music player or book bhulne ke liye maine kaha tha… bade aaye plan banana wale…

Daya realized that he forgot that book and music player on Abhijeet's bed… and that the reason his plan flops….. he made plan with so much care…. But uffff yeh bigadi hue adate…

Daya complaint: tumne hi bigadi hai meri sari adate…

Now he is completely stops taking food by own hands….. he by eyes signal Abhijeet to feed him…..

Abhijeet with smile take another spoon of rise and feed Daya: acha bachu ab iss me bhi sari galati meri hai…

Daya smiles: koi shak…..

Abhijeet pats on his forehead….. and a news journey of life started with noke jhoke hasi masti love care and complaints… Nobody discuss about what happened ever…. But Daya silently give all of them a lesson….. **That It feels good to hear someone says TAKE CARE….. But feels better when someone says I will TAKE CARE of you….**


End file.
